Paternidad
by Ce De Brownie
Summary: "Riza, se repite Berthold mentalmente, Riza, nunca Elizabeth. Riza, que respira y se ríe y está enamorada, no Elizabeth, a dos metros bajo tierra y pudriéndose un poco más a cada minuto."


**Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece.**

 **Notas: Delia existe, ergo yo tengo que escribirle cosas. Son conceptos que van relacionados. Es demasiado bonita.**

 **Paternidad**

Riza es la viva imagen de su madre.

No es un halago. No para Berthold Hawkeye, quien ve a una muerta observándole a través de los ojos de una niña aún demasiado joven como para comprender. No para Berthold Hawkeye, que tiene pesadillas sobre gritos demasiado altos en una casa demasiado pequeña, sobre doctores que le dicen "No hemos podido hacer nada por su esposa", y luego, en un tono que a él siempre le suena demasiado hueco "Felicidades, es una niña."

No para Berthold Hawkeye, que quería muchas cosas en su vida, pero sólo amaba a una.

Sin embargo, Riza está aquí. Está viva, mientras a su madre se la comen los gusanos. Y Berthold es su padre.

Así que hace lo que debe, porque debe. Porque es lo que Elizabeth hubiera querido. La llama "Riza", constantemente, aunque su madre había deseado que heredara su nombre. Le recuerda constamente la comodidad del pelo corto. La reprime cuando se ríe demasiado alto, o cuando se muerde las uñas. Mata al fantasma de Elizabeth de raíz, decidido a dejar de verla cada vez que mire a su hija.

Y, cuando no puede más, se encierra a investigar.

Se pasa muchísimo tiempo investigando.

No es tan estúpido como para no ser consciente de que su hija se siente sola, por supuesto, pero no puede -ni quiere, susurra una parte insidiosa de su mente, tampoco quiere- hacer más por solucionarlo. En el pueblo, Riza es la hija del loco demasiado inteligente que vive en el caserón de la colina. En casa, Riza es una responsabilidad. Una de sus responsabilidades favoritas, quizá, pero un encargo al fin y al cabo.

Elizabeth se ríe de él desde la fotografía de ella que tiene sobre el escritorio. Lo hace constantemente. Se ríe porque Berthold no es un buen padre, porque le supera la situación, porque insiste en que trabaja para hacer un mundo mejor para Riza pero en ese empeño vuelve a la cría miserable. Se ríe porque le dejó solo, así que ella no tiene que lidiar con nada de esto.

Riza es muy joven cuando Berthold acepta al chico de Madame Christmas.

Lo hace más como un favor personal que por gusto. Elizabeth fue amiga de Chris, en su juventud, antes de que la primera se mudara de Central. Y Chris conoce a Grumman. Y Grumman es un cretino muy dado a meterse en asuntos que no son suyos y muy preocupado por su _queridísima_ nieta, a la que insiste en adorar pese a no haber visto en su vida. _"Un alumno te vendría bien a ti, y seguro que ella agradecería la compañía. Vivir sola con un viejo cascarrabias no puede ser bueno para una jovencita de su edad."_

Así que Berthold gruñe. Se enfada. Enfurece. Le asegura a Riza que no ocurre nada malo durante la cena, mientras rumia el tema para sí. Y, finalmente, envía la dichosa carta con la aceptación para el chico.

Roy Mustang llega apenas un mes después, una mañana de primavera en la que Riza ha hecho un café demasiado aguado y los pájaros insisten en cantar sus anodinas cancioncitas desde el tejado.

Quizá Elizabeth sepa lo que va a pasar antes que Berthold, porque esa mañana su retrato parece reírse de él más de lo habitual.

El crío se presenta ante él con tono que intenta parecer firme y mirada aterrorizada, y a él no se le escapa la sutil sonrisa de Riza a espaldas del recién llegado.

Durante los meses siguientes, Roy le sorprende gratamente. El chico lleva dentro un fuego que se niega a apagarse aún tras horas de estudio y constantes cortes por parte de su profesor. Sigue trabajando incluso en sus escasos momentos de libertad, cuando no se dedica a ayudar a Riza con las labores del hogar. Pocas son las veces en las que sale de la casa sin ella, y después de un tiempo ambos parecen disfrutar de hacer escapadas si terminan sus tareas antes de lo habitual. Siempre vuelven con algo, además: Manzanas, un nuevo libro, un mantel para sustituir al envejecido que tenían, herramientas para arreglar el jardín... Un nuevo broche adornando el corto cabello de su hija, una vez.

A partir de ese momento, Riza se parece más a Elizabeth que nunca.

Puede creer que a Berthold se le escapa, pero no lo hace. Le brillan los ojos, se le amplía la sonrisa. A veces, desde su estudio, puede escuchar risas mal disimuladas. Las miradas de ambos en la cena se entrelazan constantemente, y sólo unas semanas después lo hacen también sus dedos bajo la mesa.

Pueden creerse que es tonto, pero Berthold sabe. Porque Elizabeth era igual. Porque su sonrisa cuando ocultaba algo era la misma, porque ella también dejaba sus ojos sobre Berthold durante un segundo de más antes de salir de una habitación.

Se lanza más a su investigación que nunca, tratando de enterrar semejantes recuerdos entre fórmulas y folios. Jamás ha estado más cerca de terminar, de culminar los esfuerzos de su vida. A veces mira a Elizabeth, eterna en su belleza y su risa. _"Ya dejarás de reírte"_ farfulla _"cuando veas que todo ha merecido la pena, ya lo dejarás."_

Es en una de esas breves pausas para hablar con la fotografía de su esposa en la que sus ojos cansados vuelan hasta la ventana, hasta el muro de piedra que delimita el jardín. Roy está apoyado sobre este, la mirada perdida en uno de los libros que Berthold le ha ordenado leer.

Pero no está solo.

Riza se sienta a su lado, las piernas colgando y un vaso vacío entre sus manos. Desde la distancia no alcanza a ver la expresión de su rostro, pero se inclina sutilmente hacia Roy cada vez que él señala algo en el libro. A veces él gira la cabeza para buscar la mirada de ella y gesticula, a todas luces explicándole algo.

En la oscuridad de su desordenada habitación, Berthold Hawkeye se da cuenta por primera vez que Roy Mustang no se parece en nada a él.

Nunca se había parado a mirarlo, o quizá nunca había querido verlo. Elizabeth tuvo que presionar hasta quebrar el indiferente exterior de Berthold, hasta captar su insaciable curiosidad. Roy es quien parece buscar a Riza, como si fuera una polilla y ella la llama.

Si los ojos de su hija le buscan antes de abandonar la habitación, los de él se quedan colgados de la puerta por la que ella ha salido aún más tiempo. Su atención siempre parece centrada en Riza, sus manos dispuestas a entrecruzarse con las de su hija bajo la mesa y todo está mal.

Elizabeth -Riza, se repite mentalmente, Riza, nunca Elizabeth. Riza, que respira y se ríe y está enamorada, no Elizabeth, a dos metros bajo tierra y pudriéndose un poco más a cada minuto- no debería ser el centro de sus pensamientos. La alquimia debería serlo. La investigación de Berthold, lo más importante que ha hecho en su vida, debería pasar a manos de alguien que fuera a cuidarlo.

Berthold empieza a tener sus dudas, entonces. Dudas sobre su sucesor, sobre su herencia. Sobre a quién dejará su investigación, cuando todo haya terminado. No a Roy. No a Roy, quien ya tiene que cuidar el frágil corazón de Riza.

Y ningún daño debe sobrevenir sobre un corazón por el que Elizabeth murió. De eso, al menos, puede estar seguro.

Así que, en la penumbra de su habitación pobremente iluminada, Berthold medita.

En la penumbra de su propia cabeza, ya sabe lo que ha decidido. Quizá. Probablemente.

Escucha pasos por el pasillo. La risa suave de Riza, la segunda cosa más importante en su vida -y Berthold ya no sabe si la primera es el recuerdo de Elizabeth, o está ocupado por los papeles que esconde bajo la tabla suelta de su habitación-. Las palabras animadas de Roy, la respuesta susurrada de su hija. Berthold quiere imaginar que lo siguiente que escucha salir de los labios de él es "te quiero".

Sus ojos vuelan a la fotografía de Elizabeth.

—Ella lo entenderá. —dice, aunque ni siquiera él sabe muy bien a quién se refiere. —Ella lo guardará celosamente. Soy su padre, lo hará. Sí. Lo hará.

Por una vez, no siente que Elizabeth se esté riendo.


End file.
